


Why... The FUck

by kinkshamer



Category: Eddsworld, Tord - Fandom
Genre: Joey wanted this., M/M, You dont have to read it, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkshamer/pseuds/kinkshamer
Summary: My best friend wanted a smut shot of him and tord cause hes gay as fuck but anyway enjoy if...You want?





	

“Ah fuck you!” Joey yelled as he lost at a game of fucking rock paper scissors. Tord laughed and smirked.

 

“Hm maybe later” The taller one smirked. Joey blushed bright and started stuttering a bit. Tord smirk grew wide and his canines were visible. The norwegian stepped towards the american and took his chin in his hand. 

“Tord what are y-you doing?” Joey stuttered out flustered and confused. The smaller ones face was pulled towards him and they looked each other in the eyes for a moment. Before Tord suddenly closed the gap and kissed him fully. Joeys eyes were as wide as saucers, then slowly he closed his eyes and kissed tord back and pulled him closer by the hair. Growling tord pulled away as the two were panting. 

“Want to continue this upstairs?..” Tord asked softly. Licking his lips Joey smirked and nodded. Suddenly Joey was hoisted over his shoulder and Tord carried him to his room. The smaller one was thrown onto the bed.

“Stay there and don’t move” The larger one of the two growled. Joey nodded and stayed put but the little shit inside him decided to disobey. He got up as Tord had his back turned as he was looking through a drawer. Joey went up behind Tord and hugged him from behind and suddenly grabbed him by the junk and squeezed. Tord gasped and growled grabbing what he needed and swiftly turning around. 

“What did I say kitten?” He snarled. Joey gulped and backed up till he hit the bed and fell backwards. Tord crawled ontop of him and quickly handcuffed him to the bedposts. Joey gasped in surprise and moaned softly.

“Daddy~” Joey purred and slightly struggled at the cuffs. Tord smirked and ripped Joey’s sweatshirt off of him. The small one gasped in surprise and arched towards the larger one. The horned man swiftly pulled off his own sweatshirt and pants and did the same to Joey. When the two were just in their boxers, Tord kissed Joey fully and grabbed at his hair and pulled. Joey moaned and Tord slipped his tongue inside the other’s mouth and explored. The horned man ground his hips into the slightly younger one. 

“F-fuck” Joey panted and arched into Tord. 

“What do you want kitten?” Tord whispered into Joey’s ear and started to palm at his hard on. Joey trembled and his hips rose to arch into Tord’s hand.

“I want you daddy~” The smaller one moaned. Tord smirked and began to bite and suck on Joey’s soft skin. As the larger one left marks on his neck, he slowly dragged Joey’s boxers off of his legs. 

“Please more oh god please…” Joey moaned loudly. Tord smirked and reached on the end of the bed to grab the lube. He slipped off Joey’s boxers and growled lowly.

“Spread your legs for me kitten~” The smaller one did as demanded and blushed harshly at the embarrassment. Tord slipped off his boxers and lubed up his fingers.

“You ready kitten?” Tord whispered on Joey’s lips and Joey nodded quickly and bit his lip. The larger one smirked and slowly inserted a finger into Joey. The smaller one arched slightly. Tord smirked wide and looked down at the mess he created. Joey’s fair skin was covered in large love bites and scratches down his chest. The horned man smiled and his canines showed as he pushed two more fingers into Joey and began pumping. 

“F-fuck Tord!” Moaned Joey as he arched. Tord chuckled and pumped his fingers into Joey faster. He grabbed Joey’s dick with the other hand and pumped. While tord kitten licked the head making Joey moan louder. After a couple minutes of torture for Joey and fun time for Tord, the horned man thought it was time to get to the very fun part. He slipped his fingers out of Joey and began to lube himself up as Joey tried to get a quick breath in. The american watched Tord with a lust glazing over his eyes. 

“I’m gonna fuck your brains out kitten~” Tord smirked and spread Joeys legs. He lined himself up and pushed slowly inside of Joey. 

“Fuck fuck fuck” Joey moaned and arched at the intrusion. Tord tried to distract Joey’s pain by sucking another mark on his neck and slowly pumping him. Once Tord was fully in he waited for Joey’s queue to move. The american wiggled his hips slightly and gasped. The norwegian took this as a okay and began to slowly thrust. 

“Faster please daddy…” Joey begged and how could Tord say no to that lovely request? He began to thrust faster and harder with his hand on the sides of Joey’s head. Joey’s legs wrapped around the larger ones waist and pulled him as close as possible. 

“Damn it kitten you feel so good” Tord grunted out as his thrusts became harder and faster. The bed started to rock and the room smelt of sweat and sex. Joey grabbed onto the bed sheets tightly and almost started drooling because of the pleasure. 

“Fuck- fuck -fuck -fuck” The smaller one chanted in time with the larger ones thrusts. Somehow Tord was able to get a bit deeper and hit right on Joey’s prostate making Joey yell in pleasure. 

“Found it kitten..” Tord smirked and panted. The norwegian kept thrusting in that spot and it made Joey mad with pleasure. The pressure started to build up in Joey’s stomach and he panted hard.

“Daddy im- ngh…” Joey panted out. Tord knew what Joey was going to say and grabbed Joey’s hips and smirked.

“Hold onto the bed kitten you're going for a ride”. Suddenly Tord’s thrusts became terribly fast and hard, making Joey scream out the larger ones name before cumming on himself and Tord. Not long after Tord came inside Joey with a grunt and soft moan of Joey’s name. 

“Wow…” Tord smiled and slowly pulled out of Joey. He kissed Joey’s head and got up and went to a nearby bathroom. The horned man came back with a wet cloth and a glass of water. The norwegian cleaned up Joey and made him drink some water. Tord went back into the bed and Joey curled up with his head on the larger ones chest and their legs intertwined as well as their fingers.

“I love you tord…” Joey whispered slowly starting to fall asleep. Before sleep overtook the american he could hear the soft voice of Tord.

“I love you too Joey..”


End file.
